A Fallen Angel
by Ulitheal
Summary: REVISED What happened after Cloud gave Sephorith the black materia and what happens to Aeris. Warning SPOILER.


AN: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me and none of its characters belong to me. I'm just writing a story of Aeris Gainsborough that happens after she leaves the temple of the Ancients and leads up to her death in the game. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Cloud I'm sorry about leaving you, but its the only way to defeat Sephorith. I have to go. I wish I could stay with you and fight at your side and just be with you forever.  
_  
A lone figure slips out in the night while everyone is watching over Cloud, nobody notices the pig-tailed woman leave. Aeris glances back after she's a good distance away from them to see everyone for the last time. _Take care of him Tifa he'll need someone to rely on after this._ After her one last glance that took everything in, the woman named Aeris Gainsborough walked away never looking back again.

:Dream:

"I have to go to the city of the Ancients you understand that, don't you Cloud? This is my mission my duty." Aeris asks Cloud so softly. "This forest is the sleeping forest and beyond it lies the city of the Cetra, where I'll pray for Holy to come and save the world from Meteor. Hopefully we'll see each other here, we'll see each other won't we Cloud"

"But Aeris why do you have to go alone I want to be by your side protecting you from anyone, remember I'm your bodyguard I'm supposed to protect you. Please don't go without us...without me. Please don't leave me Aeris, I...I need you." Cloud pleads with Aeris even though he knew it was already to late.

"Cloud, I will never leave you and I'll always be by your side remember that...please" Aeris tells Cloud while she slowly fades away from the dream. _I never wanted to leave you Cloud, but I have to call for Holy. I should have told you...why didn't I...was I afraid to say those three simple words or was it something else? Cloud I...I love you, why couldn't I say it?  
_

:Day:

After going thru the sleepy forest she could finally look around and say she was home, home where her long dead ancestors lived and walked, the Cetra. Aeris walked down the shell paths and knew exactly where she wanted to go. To her it was like she had been here before, pass the pool of crystal clear water, down the steps of shells to reach the crystal city of the Cetra, her destination. The place where everything would be decided such as, whether she would be able to summon Holy to save the world and be with her beloved Cloud again.

:Cloud POV:

"Come on Tifa, Barret, we don't have all day. We have to get to Aeris before Sephorith does. She's in danger. Look up ahead, there's the city, the city of the Cetra, she's there I know she is. We just have to reach her" Cloud urged on his companions, he had to reach her or...

:Aeris POV:

Walking down the silvery stairs to reach the podium she kneeled and began praying her pleas and asking Holy to help save the planet and to stop Meteor. How long she sat and prayed she didn't know until suddenly she felt a presence in front of her. Before her stood Cloud, handsome smart Cloud, she smiled up to him a smile of complete trust and love. He was so like and unlike Zach, she though fondly. The small pang of pain in her heart as she thought of her former lover and wished that he would be happy for her made her smile sadly.

:Cloud POV:

"Wait here" Cloud tells Tifa and Barret as he walked up the glass steps to where Aeris sat and prayed. _God, she looks like a beautiful angel sitting there praying. If only I could tell her...Huh, wait I'm raising my sword, what am I DOING? I CAN'T STOP! __nonononono I can't strike...I won't...I can't control my body..."NOOOOOO..."  
_  
_Whats he doing? Why did he raise his sword on me...no Cloud_.

Cloud had raised the Buster Sword over his head and began to bring it down to chop the woman sitting in front of him in two. His eyes looked unfocused, yet the features of his face showed he was struggling with something. As the Buster Sword descended the shouts of 'no' and 'stop' from his friends were able to break through to him and he was able to stop himself from skewering the woman in front of him. When Cloud stopped himself the long blade that could only be used by Sephorith slid through the kneeling woman's body and Aeris Gainsborough died on it's blade.

"NOOOOO, Aeris" Cloud lunges forward to catch the fallen angel in his arms.

"No...why...why did you kill her? There was so much I wanted to tell her and now she's gone...why" Cloud asks Sephorith through the tears that were on his face. The gray haired man just looks down in puzzlement

"Why are you crying, you don't feel anything, you can't."

Before the blonde hair SOLDIER could say anything Sephorith just began to laugh then soared away. Dropping from him was a piece of Jenova and before they could even begin to grieve their fallen friend they had to battle.

* * *

Wading through the water carrying Aeris' body in his arms he lays her down in the water to gently float to the bottom. Cloud just shakes his head holding back tears for what never happened between him and the last Ancient.

* * *

Okay here is the revised story. After the well thought out and wrote complaint of a reader I actually went and redid the story. Hope you like this version better. I changed some, added some, and deleted some. Oh well send reviews. 


End file.
